Inside Out (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style)
Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Rinna Raccoon (Rocky Raccoon) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare) *Dream Director - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jordan - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style) - Share Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style) - Bugs Bunny Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Share Bear.jpg|Share Bear as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Bugs-bunny-bugs-bunny-21.5.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Category:Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Grey delisle/mel blanc